titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Horse Force
Horse Force About the Team Rather than a star of its own series, the 'Horse Force' (not in fact a term used within the issue, but a humourous term to collectively describe them by the 'reader'/players) were introduced in an Annual of Infinity Society, as several of the stars of this unusual team had links to the Infinity Society. Rather than a team of equine of super-heroes fighting the threats other heroes face, they were gathered to aid other horses in peril. "Roster" Doctor Equinus- '''though the team has no formal leader as such, this woman gathered the team together, though she had some particular help in doing so. She was a human veteranarian who gained her mutant powers on the night of Icarus's death during the thunderstorm which rained down the initial first flood of Promethean Fire (as revealed in Infinity Society.) Possesing the power of 'equine empathy' she found that she could feel and read the minds of other horses, as well as manipulate her body to gain her attributes. '''Horse-Power- '''a robotic, petroleum/tesla powered horse, programmed by Magnus of the Infinity Society to be the perfect warhorse, created after spending several years associating with Doctor Equinus and being unable to replicate a biological creation from her DNA. This being was obssessed with trying to be like an actual horse despite being clearly not like one. '''Hangover- '''the old horse used by Angus before he was cast permanently into the Ethereal realm, who still lives via his now cross-dimensional link to the druid, which gives him Angus's old powers of complete and total immortality and regeneration, and the ability to communicate with most things in existance,. Since Angus's 'death', the charismatic horse has been serving as the mighty steed of many great leaders in history. '''Bob- '''often considered a unicorn, Bob is in fact a horse (presumably a mutant, but this was never confirmed) born with a horn akin to that of a rhinoceros. A mightiuly large horse depressed with his existance, simply wanting to be like the other horses. He only joined the group of horses because Hangover promised him so many carrots. '''Pegasus- '''the self-confessed 'mighty steed of Olympus!' Genetically altered by the Olympians, this horse has the ability to traverse space, and otherwise can fly within atmosphere, and is a skilled fighter. This horse seems rather effeminate, even for a girl. '''Adventures After gaining her powers during the middle of surgery upon a horse, after intial fear of it, Doctor Equinus decided to investigate what she had become and seek to harness her newfound powers. Her curiosities led her to come to meet the famous 'mad scientist' of London town, one Magnus Magnusson of the Magnusson Family. Though Magnus's investigations and experiments seemed to be entirely unneccesary and unhelpful, she did learn more about how her powers functioned and their origins, and considered them to give her a responsibility. After hearing thoughts of troubled horses across the globe, she considered herself to have a responsibility to help the horses of the world. Magnus had been using genetic samples of Equinus in order to try and replicate his own human/horse hybrid, but failed to create anything that lasted, so instead, rather whimsically, decided to create a robotic horse. Not knowing what to do with it next, and being annoyed that the horse was smoking out his house with its exhaust fumes, he gifted it to Equinus, who took it gladly (but refused to insult the advanced horse by deigning to ride it,) She then travelled to America, where she recieved the thoughts of a horse that constantly seemd to be looking for 'Angus', so she decided to go and help it, and in the fields owned by Abraham Lincoln, found Hangover, his steed. Eventually, despite responding in a hostile manner to the woman dressed as a vet and rather confusedly to Horsepower, he eventually agrees to join them, with the promise of further adventure, and having plenty of time to do what he wishes, due to immortality. The team next come to find Bob, after Equinus picks up his constant sadness from wanting to be with the horses after being secluded in his own field where the local children can see and play with the 'unicorn.' Being so incredibly monocholy, afraid of causing violence and interested in very little, it was near impossible to get this horse to join them, but eventually Hangover enticed Bob with the promise of carrots. Lots of carrots. Equinus gathered the first two team members in the 1860s, then Bob in some unspecified time between then and 1897, when Pegasus, bearing Perseus from Olympus, came to Earth, looking for Iphigeneia within a massive jungle. After being directed to land on a small hill within the jungle, Perseus told his mount to wait whilst he went into the jungle to find Iphigeneia, who he somehow knew was supposedly nearby. Pegasus was then assaulted by a British hunter, declaring himself Archibald Godfrey Winston Smythe, who was shocked to discover that the winged horse could also speak English. He initially tried to take Pegasus alive, but after failing to do so, tried to kill it instead, deciding that the science community would still find a winged horse intriguing, dead or alive, even though a live talking one would be more valuable. Archibald failed to hit the horse with his gun however, and he and his hound Sawyer, despite repeated attempts to grapple it, failed to hold on long enough to restrain the horse, and as a result, was repeatedly beaten and bloodied. Eventually, Smythe decided that he knew when he was beaten, and retreated into the jungle with his hound. Pegasus flew over the jungle, but never found Perseus, and then became lost, eventually spending several days at a large lake in the jungle, hoping Perseus would return. Eventually, the 'Horse Force' come to find her, and Pegasus nearly comes to blows with Bob over his comment about 'flappers' (as he doesn't know what wings are.) Hostilities are ceased, ironically, by Blunderbuss who threatens to shoot down the seemingly 'ordinary' looking horse Hangover, unless Pegasus agrees to hand herself over to him, where he will treat her supposedly humanely and display her at a science fayre 'for big money.' Hangover dares Smythe to shoot him, which shocks Smythe, not expecting two more talking horses, but Hangover manages to enrage the hunter enough to get shot in the head. Bob charges at Smythe in rage, Equinius throws herself in front of Bob as Smythe reloads his gun, and Pegasus flies at Smythe and kicks him down. Hangover's head regenerates near-instantly, at which point he yells at everyone to stand down. Seeing himself clearly outclassed (and also rather ill and dehydrated from three days tracking Pegasus from her very occasional footfalls in the jungle), Smythe decides to leave the fight. Smythe and Sawyer collapse in the jungle, Sawyer dying first, whilst Smythe has ever-increasing hallucinations of being stalked by death. He dies as he yells at 'Death', telling him that he cannot have Sawyer as long as he is alive... and then he dies. His eyes then open, flashing green, as he returns to his physical prime, and life, along with Sawyer. The life of the indestructible hunter, the Blunderbuss , begins...